


【TSN/废柴特工/麦花】华尔街奇遇记（一夜情/pwp/莱花隐秘提及）

by WinkyY



Category: American Ultra (2015), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkyY/pseuds/WinkyY
Summary: 麦克豪厄尔在执行任务的时候，捡到了一个Omega然后他决定对他负责





	【TSN/废柴特工/麦花】华尔街奇遇记（一夜情/pwp/莱花隐秘提及）

**Author's Note:**

> *小麦亲妈良心开车，浪的一批车速飞起  
> *小麦形象请参考电影结尾小短毛  
> *角色属于原作，爱情属于他们，OOC属于我

所以现在是个什么情况？！  
麦克怀里正抱着一个香软的Omega，同橱窗外的菲比面面相觑，那股子浓郁的果酒香气顺着大门弥漫至 惹得那个女Alpha一面嚷嚷着咒骂几声一面跑去使劲儿关严了便利店的门。她看着那Omega弄皱自己身上一看就价值不菲的西装，领带歪歪扭扭，打了发蜡的头发也松散下来，正揽着她的那位好友的脖子往怀里蹭，她的角度刚刚好能看到裸露出来的那半张脸该死的好看，泛着粉红，两瓣唇胡乱在麦克的脸上留下意味明确的吻，啧啧，艳福不浅。  
如果麦克不是刚结束一个任务，衬衫上还沾着鲜红的尚有余温的血，散落一地的残花，扣子被急不可耐的Omega扯掉了几颗，一脸的不知所措，而他又无辜地看着菲比，仿佛自己才是那个要被吞之入腹被人上的那个，菲比几乎就要以为麦克终于开了窍在情人节发生了完美艳遇。紧接着，他就像是进入了备战状态，方才漏进门内的属于另一个Alpha的味道激发起本能的好战和占有欲，终于搂紧了那个男孩，透露出来的信息素似乎让Omega在他怀里发颤。菲比几乎要崩溃了，她抓了把自己的头发，手指使劲戳了戳玻璃，希望这两个人搞起来之前记得他们的地下室里还有个卧室。  
这确实提醒了麦克，他不怎么费力地把身材欣长的Omega抱起来向里走去，比平时走路的速度还快了不少，像头生怕下一秒钟就被人抢走自己猎物的狼。菲比咬牙切齿，该死的本能，她也被那股子味道勾得躁动，等到那两个身影消失在视线内，她才深吸一口气屏住呼吸替他们锁好了门放上休息的牌子。好了，这下子要轮到她去酒吧找一场艳遇了。

 

关于这个一开头就成了限制级别的故事的前情提要也有些不可思议。对于麦克豪厄尔来说，只是一个寻常的，有个任务需要执行的情人节。  
当时是个什么情况来着——？  
蜡烛，完美。红酒，闻起来不错。波士顿大龙虾——那太诱人了。还有，玫瑰花？麦克眨了眨眼睛，作为一个合格的CIA特工，他知道自己应该专注于工作，但菲比在上一个情人节无数次盯着别人怀里的玫瑰以至于一些姑娘总觉得她要做些什么了，麦克觉得等一会任务结束，或许他应该把这个带回去给他的搭档——挚友。自从这姑娘不再为了隐瞒身份而使用抑制剂并且掩盖自己身上的信息素，那股子她身上总带着的淡淡烟草味道愈发浓厚。后来麦克知道她没有用香水也不是沾了那满屋子二手烟味，这个Alpha女性无辜地耸耸肩膀一脸理所应当，“他们给我的资料里可没写你的性别，谁知道你的第二性别因为记忆的消除同时被压抑了，研发部的人绝对是一帮有恶趣味的变态。”  
总之，两个Alpha在一起相处的时候不再那么舒服了，和平分手不是难事，他们也时常一起进出纽约的酒吧，话题从过去的家长里短谈情说爱，变成了诱人美丽的Omega。  
但就算是个Alpha也掩盖不了女孩子的本质，对于一些形式的追求，麦克想起自己几乎没有送过菲比玫瑰花，即便是在恋爱的时候，而这一天，又一个情人节，他不介意以一个朋友的身份补上友好的礼物。所以为了赶在合适的时间去见上菲比一面，麦克想，自己不得不快些把活干完了。  
他的任务目标正在同一个Omega进行晚餐，气氛暧昧得恰到好处，他就站在不远处的位置，黑色领结箍得有些紧，麦克不自在地歪了歪脖子，眼睛撇向墙面的时钟。还有半个小时，菲比和他约定在作为掩护用的便利店见面，现在他真的得抓紧时间了。  
麦克接过厨房送下来的甜点，造型精致浇上樱桃糖浆，透彻的粉色诱人下嘴，不难猜测这是他的任务目标为正在约会的Omega准备的。一个西装革履，勾勒出美好身形的Omega。尽管麦克只能看到一个背影，也确定他是个名流，从肩膀到挺直的背，透过两层布料，勾勒出蝴蝶骨若隐若现的轮廓，就连笑时也是低低的几声，他握着刀叉切开牛排的动作全部透露着教养。当麦克走近时，刚巧他放下餐巾站起，仰着首像只刚成年的雄鹿，那双腿迈开，踏出一步的距离都像是精心设计，麦克分出一个眼神放在了欣欣然向卫生间方向离去的Omega身上，一抹淡淡的蔓越莓的清甜飘进新晋特工的鼻腔里，扰乱了他原本的思路，麦克怔了一秒，很快又全神贯注地使自己投入到工作中。  
他需要窃取一份情报。在尽可能的情况下不动声色地完成，如果有意外，目标也不能被伤害。秉承着争取大事化小小事化了的原著，麦克弯下身将盛着甜点的盘子端上桌，手腕的手表不经意贴在桌面放着的手机上。手机的主人正偏着头同手下吩咐着什么，来不及关注麦克的小动作。特工先生一面感叹着自己今日收获的幸运，或许一会他和菲比还来得及去喝上一杯。  
而麦克的故事从一开始就不平凡。  
就在手机警报提示想起的刹那麦克抄起托盘就拍在了还未来得及起身的保镖身上，下一秒钟餐具就成了凶器，转身的刹那餐刀没进冲上前那人的脖颈里。四溅的血极富艺术性地飘洒开来，几滴落在那像是准备好的画布的衬衫上，几滴沾在他侧脸上，麦克顾不上擦干净，还没咽气的躯体成为了掩体，几枚子弹陷入血肉，特工刚好躲避。他从腰侧翻出手枪，通过一旁零落的金属托盘反射出画面确认了位置，他几乎没有犹豫，从被他当做护盾的可怜鬼腋下伸出手去，一气呵成的动作以几声枪响作为结尾。而当他清了场，才发现目标人物早就离开，哪里还在原先的座位上，只有个歪歪斜斜扶着墙的青年看着面前的一切。  
“Fuck！”  
这是他们的第一句交谈。

 

当麦克终于把碍事的衣服都从Omega身上扒下去以后，麦克才终于仔仔细细地打量起这个诱人的家伙。从眉眼到嘴唇，视线化作笔尖，描摹下神的孩子，不然是谁赐予他如此一张脸。小鹿一般的，透彻又迷离的那双眸子，是挑选了最好的玻璃珠，混杂了大地的颜色，神将他赋予人间，赠给麦克，毕竟那双眼此时此刻正满含着甜蜜又荡漾着欲望，注视着麦克，满满地，映出特工的影子。他忍不住俯下身去亲吻Omega的眼皮，浮在空气中的信息素就像隐藏的火星，他们只需要一根火柴，就能燃烧满室火焰。  
他亲吻他，虔诚地像亲吻一尊神的塑像，舌尖勾勒出油画中少年的模样，立即在颊上画下一道水痕。随即他亲吻那鼻尖，到丰厚的唇瓣，吮吸着果冻般，倒真尝出几分香甜。是属于Omega的味道，热带水果被精酿，一瓶新启的蔓越莓酒，不经意就已经醉人。麦克像是泡在了酒精里，他的理智飘飘然，身体里属于Alpha本能的那一部分像是被人唤醒，这个Omega就是他的进步号战车。  
麦克硬的发痛，仅仅是接触到这个男人就足以让他的小兄弟有所反应，而Omega对于这一切仿若浑然不知，又或者他内子里是包裹在华丽外表下的骨肉皮——华尔街不缺这样的Omega，想尽办法爬上有钱人们的床上，用娴熟的技巧勾得Alpha甚至Beta们丢了魂，心甘情愿交付一切，尽管通常Alpha才是主宰，他们却用百灵鸟般的嘴说出一朵花，灌下一碗迷魂汤。  
或许这是他的目标故意留下的陷阱，让麦克也说出一切，说出计划，那个初来乍到却已在华尔街掀起风雨的成谜的男人，绝非没有手段。而当麦克重新看向那双眼，这些疑惑，踌躇，像是被施了魔咒般戛然而止。他不会的，麦克在心里想，他绝不会是那样的人。  
就算是，他也心甘情愿。  
于是他轻抚上赤裸的，胸前的皮肤，指腹绕着淡粉的乳晕打转，Alpha的信息素不经意间包裹了Omega，麦克抵上对方饱满的额头。  
“鉴于我一会要操你，我是说……这是必然的，就目前的形势来看，毕竟你发情了，我试过抑制剂不管用了，所以我会操你，这是唯一的办法。在那之前，你叫什么名字？我……我会对你负责的，我没有其他的Omega。所以，对，名字，你叫什么名字？”  
他有些紧张了，也不确定自己结结巴巴吐露出来的话语有没有被听清，显然Omega接收到了其中最重要的意思。那两瓣唇动了动，男人在麦克怀里扭了扭身子，喉咙中咕哝出一声猫一样的低哑呻吟。随后他凑上前去在Alpha颈间嗅了嗅，将炽热的呼吸打在麦克耳后，略有复杂的音节绕在舌尖，“爱德华多。”那个Omega说，“你应该叫我华多。”  
麦克重复着那个名字，尾音结束前又开始在Omega颈间轻啄，留下明晃晃的痕迹，极大程度上满足了Alpha某种可怕的占有欲。他鼻尖又蹭进那柔软的发丝间，呼吸着，让他们的味道交融在一起，一杯特调的鸡尾酒[1]，热带天堂上沐浴着日光，带着夕阳的绝美颜色，教人心神向往。名叫做爱德华多的陌生男人——Omega——也偏过头咬上麦克的耳垂，用泛滥着潮水的娇嫩花枝蹭上麦克弯曲着，抵在他腿间的膝盖上。那一股液体滚烫的，浸湿了那一块布料，温度传到麦克的皮肤上。他咬着牙，有些恶意地，又瞬间放轻动作，膝盖撞向那个流着口水的小嘴。  
“操。”他忍不住低声咒骂，而Omega回以宛然一笑。  
“操我。”他听见软糯的声音这样说。  
麦克没操过Omega。不是因为压抑了天性，而是因为在他失去先前记忆的时间里都以为自己是个Beta。天知道研发部那群天才怪物们都做了些什么东西出来用在他身上，直到隐藏在身体中的特工训练被唤醒，属于本能的一部分才回归到身体中。他还记得自己的第一次发情期，专门为智人做出来的抑制剂被注射到身体里，那阵热潮还来不及被品味就被压了回去。  
而他总是忙着出任务，没时间去想这些第二性别的事，Alpha带给他的只有更强大的能力。而那份容易被撩拨起的欲望，此时此刻翻涌着，巨浪将他吞进情爱海洋。麦克几乎无需过多的考虑便知道如何让Omega为他淌水。他只是分开那两条细长的腿，握住那一双纤细的脚腕，含住每一根圆润的脚趾，麦克留下一吻在爱德华多的脚掌，就引得他双腿发颤，直到每个脚趾都带着淋淋水光时，他才终于放过这双脚，顺着内侧让吻蔓延而上。当舌尖终于接触到那个忍不住自己开阖着的小穴时，Omega高声惊呼，带着颤抖的啜泣，没人碰过的阴茎摇晃着吐出精液，溅在麦克的脸上，也在平坦的，隐隐有些肌肉线条的腹部留下点点白浊。  
爱德华多的眼眶里盈着泪，一副委屈样子让麦克心里更加为之动容，他应该狠狠地操他，把那双眼睛里的水，把他屁股里的水一起撞出来。而那股子由心而生的狠戾又在Omega的注视之下消失，麦克轻吻他，涌动着想要将爱德华多好好宠爱的愿望，让他成为他的Omega。  
一个标记还未烙印下，但已然在他心中成形了。  
“现在我能帮助你做些什么吗？”他有些明知故问，这个火辣的带着热带味道的甜心似乎总能给予人惊喜，麦克的小兄弟支起的帐篷隔着衣料接触在刚发泄过却未完全疲软的形状可爱的阴茎上，他的手指拈起胸前饱满的硕果，养得成熟却一副无人品尝过的模样，麦克忍不住含住那颗乳头吮吸，那种与生俱来的认知让他模糊地知道总有一天这里能吸出点什么，会有个孩子，夺取这里所分泌出的养分，而孩子的父亲也同样热衷于此——他不希望跟一个小崽子分享这样的美味，思及此处麦克忍不住稍一用力，齿尖戳在那个尚且封闭着的小孔上，Omega惊叫着，濡湿了身下的床单。  
他的腿盘在了麦克的腰上，像是竭尽全力打开自己，然后爱德华多伸手拉下了麦克的裤链，完全勃起的性器隔着内裤顶在他掌心间，紧接着Omega又让自己的那根东西紧贴上麦克的，鼻腔里闷着几声哼鸣。他主动追上前，挺着胸脯将自己奉上，又半是讨好地用脚跟在麦克的腿后磨蹭。  
“帮帮我。”Omega的声音像是快要融化的太妃糖，麦克此时此刻还能察觉到那其中带有一些南美的口音——为此他觉得格外不可思议——卷绕的音节缠在舌尖，黏腻的，咕哝在嘴里，听得特工感到着迷。他凑上前，拉过爱德华多的手，Alpha真心想要给予帮助。他吻在手背上，像是对待他的小王子。  
“我能为了你做些什么？”  
“进来，就现在。”

 

麦克的阴茎被紧致的甬道包裹，火热潮湿的肉壁收缩着，贴着他蠕动。Omega得到了Alpha的阴茎后显得格外愉悦，那些呻吟几乎要组成一首吟诵性爱之神的歌。他追逐着麦克的性器，在他抽出时依依不舍地追逐上去，然后狰狞又硕大的家伙，又被那张樱桃小嘴吃得一干二净。爱德华多扭动着腰，在尚有余力时迎合麦克的动作，被满足的情欲带给他的是从头顶到脚趾尖的快乐，从尾椎流动的酥麻感，电流蔓延到四肢百骸。  
空气中的烈酒味道成为最有效的助燃物。爱德华多迷醉着，在Alpha的味道里，这样的伏特加不会让他头昏脑涨，给予了Omega安全感。麦克感受到未来某一天将成为产道的部位吸他吸得正紧，爱德华多早就被操得透了。Omega餍足的眯上眼睛，偷了腥的猫儿一般叫了几声，吃饱了就敛了爪子，却依旧放肆地提着要求，“轻一点，慢一些，你太大了——”  
而Alpha箭在弦上，怎么能收。  
麦克俯下身亲亲不知好歹的小少爷，嘴上答应的干脆利落，“这对你来说太大了吗？”他一面摩挲着胸口的肉粒，好心地抽离出来。硕大的龟头在穴口打转，浅浅进入一点又退开，真有那么善解人意地，伺候着身下的Omega。而娇生惯养的温室花朵哪儿能禁得住这样的撩拨，还没几下他便又一次湿得透彻，蜜水打湿了麦克的阴茎。  
“别磨了，别…进去吧，你进来好不好？”  
发情期的Omega哪里受得了冷落？张合的小洞无人问津，瘙痒难耐，让爱德华多陷入了混沌，欲火灼痛每一寸皮肤，他控制不住自己的信息素，使得身上的Alpha将更加冲动。麦克仅剩的理智和温柔被磨碎，淹没在一波又一波情热的浪潮中，再难以抑制原始本我的驱使，化身野兽。  
爱德华多就是他的猎物，林中小鹿，很快就会被拆之入腹。  
Alpha的阴茎几乎是横冲直撞，让爱德华多甜腻的惊呼里充斥着啜泣，惹得麦克俯身在Omega耳畔连连道歉，但他心底又隐秘得清楚对方能够承受更多。这是个Omega，汁水充沛的Omega，他们天生就适合被操，天赋异禀吃下看上去比那穴口要大上更多的家伙。就算是眼眶里盛不下那些泪，顺着脸颊流下又沾湿了枕头，麦克心里那一点心软也比不上正进行着的活计重要。  
“你可以的华多，你能为我打开的对吧？对不起——我有些太用力了，但你看，你可以吃得下的，这样可以吗？你正吸着我呢。”  
下流的言语从麦克嘴里吐露出来，Omega却难以拒绝他的要求，爱德华多蜷起脚趾，几乎可以碰到麦克的皮肤，在信息素的驱使下，那双腿离开了麦克的腰，转而向两边张开。乖顺地服从让Alpha惊喜又得意，麦克抓住纤细的脚踝，向上推去。而被他操的男人柔软得像是芭蕾舞者，几乎可以对折，那被磨得艳红的穴口可以清晰地看见，麦克的小兄弟连肠肉几乎也要带出来一些，翻出一朵糜烂的，盛开的花朵。  
而Omega含情脉脉，洁白整齐的贝齿堪堪咬住下唇，或许是无意识地，挺立着的肿胀的乳头被他自己玩弄，动作生疏却在某种程度上能够给予他自己满足。这样富有极大冲击力的画面让麦克血脉喷张，Alpha咬咬牙，忍不住顶进更深的地方。  
Omega的声音骤然拔高了，像变了调的淫曲，那双动物般灵气的眸子在瞬间放得更大，随后那呻吟像被堵在了喉咙里，那种哑然的，无声的尖叫，像是麦克撞碎了他的整个世界。爱德华多伸手攥住他脑袋上不久前才剪短了些，还未来得及重新长回来的头发，让麦克不禁倒吸一口凉气，“华多，”他叫着Omega的名字，探下身含住被爱德华多自己冷落的另一边那颗红粒以作安抚，将他胸前也弄得淋漓，另一种刺激缓解了体内的疼痛。  
生殖腔被伞状的龟头破开，身体中的秘密领地终于被人涉足，麦克还挑逗着Omega的胸口，过软的发胀的胸肉就像才刚发育的小女生。Alpha含混不清地念了几声他的名字，才转而去亲吻似乎忘记去呼吸的唇，将一口气渡给对方，唤醒了一线生机。现在他的Omega是真的在哭了，他抗拒着，又期盼着，属于Alpha的伏特加味在瞬间爆发，爱德华多就是酒池中的醉鬼，晕红的颊上颜色又深了几分。他残存的理智只能表达出几句不完整的拒绝，“不能，不可以……不可以进去。”  
“你想让我进去，对吗华多，放松一些，放松一些就不会痛了，我听他们说过，深呼吸好吗？如果你还痛我们就不这样了，都听你的——”  
Omega随着他的话语开始长大了嘴深吸一口气，眼角挂着的泪珠还来不及抹去，他看上去楚楚可怜，像被人强奸的处女，可如果贪婪的屁股没有像个小婊子那样夹着麦克，或许才更有信服力。他重复着，根本忘了阻止对方就这让在自己体内开垦，听话地完成着Alpha的要求，就在他第三次将浊气呵出时，那根阴茎平缓地，不需多加努力便挺进了子宫，惹得爱德华多的下体又一次泛滥，潮水喷洒在麦克的性器上，只有在大家伙抽出时，才又满溢出来。  
他的灵魂被操得几乎出窍，在痛苦中迷茫很快又被快感拉回极乐之境，品尝过伊甸园苹果的甘甜，怎么能拒绝，异样的不同寻常的舒爽让爱德华多安心将自己交付，连即将在体内形成的结也全然不在乎了。有个Alpha正在操他，操得他觉得自己仿佛脱离人间了，他埋头在麦克颈窝，脆弱的，对于一个正操着他的Alpha而言极富吸引力的腺体毫无隐藏地暴露出来，正是那里，将撩人的气味源源不断地传出，在麦克的舌尖终于抵达命脉时激起一阵颤抖。  
这是将要被标记的信号。  
他还来不及说些什么，破碎的灵魂在他耳边轻言着就这样被内射标记的后果，隐秘的期待却占了上风，众人都是欲望的奴仆。爱德华多在被Alpha咬开腺体时也毫不留情地咬在麦克肩膀上，痛，快乐，世间能表明的说不上来的感觉从四面八方向他冲来，编织成一张网，他扑扇着蝶翼甘愿困于其中，一个与另一人结合的牢笼。  
他或许流泪了，也或许笑出了声，来自于Alpha的那一部分困惑与满足被深刻地体会到，这是奇妙的体验，仿若追赶一次新的飓风。  
他被人紧拥，那个成为了他的Alpha的男人的味道变得不那么凌厉了，甜酒与烈酒混杂兑在一杯里，此时此刻，令人难以拒绝，爱德华多阖上眼，内心空缺了多年的裂口也被填充，一张拼图的最后一块终于对接上，凑成一幅完美的风景图。他感觉到男人似乎试图离去，不安地伸出手环紧了对方，明晃晃表达出消失多年的，对于他人的依赖与期望。

 

麦克看着Omega发懵，刚刚的一切就像是梦，他无法控制自己的身体，便将另一人占为己有，咬下腺体，成结，都是水到渠成，甚至没有思考对方的意愿，这让他焦虑和恐惧，若说的难听些，他在一个Omega发情的时候强行标记了对方，与强奸无异，这几乎让他产生了逃跑的心。而当那个Omega——爱德华多，他的Omega——在他退缩之时给予了一个无法拒绝的拥抱，麦克低头看着那张漂亮的脸蛋，Oops。  
爱上一个人原来就这么简单。  
他任由Omega在他怀中沉沉睡去，搂紧了属于他的新世界。或许等到明早他醒来，他可以说明一切，虽然他是个任务有些频繁的特工，薪资水平不高，也没有准备好同谁开始生活，但他愿意试着，成为一个好丈夫。

 

 

爱德华多恢复意识时浑身都在叫嚣着，对前夜放纵表达不满，这简直对他来说不能再糟糕了。要知道那个一副诚恳追求者样子的男人敢对他下嘴的东西动些什么手脚，他死都不会赴约的。他一面想着，一面又感受到腰窝的酸痛，内心将奉劝他也要开始新生活去跟别人约会的好友也骂了千八百遍，这个初来乍到的华尔街新贵也未免太大胆了些。他潜意识里将前夜的约会对象千刀万剐，很快头脑便运转着如何利用正当手段报复回来时，终于发现了自己身后似乎还塞着什么。  
麦克被一声惊呼吵醒，实际上这声音响了一整晚，从他醒着到他进入梦乡，也全是爱德华多的呻吟。而当他忽然睁开眼睛，意识到自己就这样在对方身体里留了一个晚上，甚至此时此刻有了最正常的生理反应时，也跟着惊呼一声，想要坐起来却顶进了更深的地方。  
“抱歉……我是说，我很抱歉，我也不想的——”  
Omega湿润的内壁，很快地给予了他答案。  
麦克咬咬牙，翻身压在Omega身上，看着清醒的爱德华多一脸难以置信，又似乎在忍耐着腾起的欲望，“我能和你解释，真的，我保证。”特工结结巴巴，那份焦虑又浮出水面了，而Omega显然被他影响，也蹙起好看的眉头，“不——你别急，听我说，我就是……就是你发情了，我不能把你丢在外面，抑制剂没什么用，我也不知道为什么，就只是……我没忍住，对不起，其实，其实你也很热情。”  
麦克的语速愈发快起来，在说到这里时理所应当地挨了一拳，他的Omega眼眶都发红，好像受了莫大的耻辱和委屈，这让他不禁再度检讨自己的行为。他咽了咽口水，心下一横握住了对方的手，“但我会对你负责的，我保证——！对待其他的Omega我绝对不会忍不住！我猜因为昨晚是你，就只是你，见到你第一眼我就爱上了你，这听起来很不可思议，但是就是事实，所以你放心，我不会丢下你的，我就在这里，我会对你负责的，嗷——！”  
Omega的这一拳打得更狠了，麦克无辜又委屈地眨了眨眼，他知道这样的话听起来像是马后炮又没什么成效，但他还是不能接受被自己刚刚标记的Omega嫌弃的难过，如果他提出来去解除标记——那没什么难得，只要你足够有钱，麦克相信肯定有人愿意出这份钱给他。他不知道自己的脸都皱在了一起，好似他才是被人标记的那一个。  
“闭嘴！”他听得出来爱德华多的声音里染上了愠意，失落像盆冷水从头顶浇了下来（但他的小兄弟不这么觉得），而紧接着Omega愤怒地撞上了他的唇，炽热地像一团火焰。  
“做都做了。有什么事不能解决完问题再说吗？”  
他的话令麦克醍醐灌顶，特工先生睁大了眼睛点了点头，终于将注意力投入到更重要的事情上。当他又一次开始那些运动时突然想到了什么，再紧密交合时他注视着爱德华多。  
“麦克，麦克豪厄尔，如果你想要知道的话，这是我的名字。”

 

 

 

[1]蔓越莓和伏特加可以调出一杯叫做海风的鸡尾酒

 

 

当爱德华多从麦克的安全屋——他声称这是自己工作的地方，一个超市职员，拥有一间超市后面的宿舍——出来的时候已经是两天后，他几乎可以想到堆积的工作多么令人头痛。而性//爱上面的满足又让他愉悦，那位声称要对他负责的Alpha也确实言出必行。他替爱德华多把西装送去了干洗店，还买了崭新的衬衫，足以让他依旧衣冠楚楚地准备好去上班。  
他划开手机，关于那位在两天后便销声匿迹的莱克斯工业的CEO，还有更多的信息值得他去挖掘调查。亚历山大，他想起那个总佝偻着背的金发男人，那些回忆里的笑容都变得不怀好意起来。尽管面容有些相近，麦克的笑就要可爱得多了。而当这样的想法在脑海中冒出的时候爱德华多愣了一下，紧接着又自顾自笑出来摇摇头，开启一段新生活，或许真的可以成为一个不错的选择。  
谁知道呢？  
就让故事从一个荒诞又巧合的标记开始吧。


End file.
